


Hi there, Mister Grumpy Cat.

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff? kinda, Let's pretend Rob Lucci has more than one emotion, M/M, OOC, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: In hindsight, the lust and pleasure made his brain lose the ability to think and to find out he could just cover his own mouth instead of kissing Lucci as if they were making love.
Relationships: Kaku/Rob Lucci
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Hi there, Mister Grumpy Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in forever. So. Well, enjoy.

Their thing first started on their tenth night on Water 7. It had been a rough day for Lucci, being pushed around by that brat Paulie while Kaku had just watched, amused by the whole thing. When they came back to the house they shared, first thing Kaku felt as soon as he stepped over the front door was the cold, hard surface of a wall. Lucci had his forearm on the back of the younger's neck, snarling into it.

“You seem plenty amused this evening. Care to tell some stories, Kaku?”

Kaku laughed lightly. He could felt hot breaths tickling his neck as Lucci spoke.

“It was pretty amusing seeing someone even younger than me ordering you around. Now could you please either beat me up real quick or just let me go? I need a shower.” He said cheerfully, earning himself another snarl from the man behind. It would be preferable if Lucci didn’t kill him here.

The hold on his neck got heavier until it pained him a bit and from the corner of his left eye he could see claws digging into the wall next to his face. What happened next surprised, or scared, Kaku to the next few worlds. Lucci roughly turned him around and fangs hit his neck just as fast. He let out a sound that was a mix of a moan and a pained grunt and he could feel Lucci smirked into his bloodied skin.

“Next time, help out.”

The older man said quietly, releasing the chewed up muscles. Kaku sighed as he pressed his hand on the open wound.

“Next time, _ask._ Like a proper human. I do not like heavy-lifting with an injured shoulder.” He pushed past Lucci to get into the shower, half annoyed. Half, because the other half was aroused at the show of dominance. He liked power and Lucci was just pure, raw power. Kaku shuddered to think what those very strong arms and fangs could do to him.

He didn’t get far though, as the other man quickly grabbed his arm and growled like a feral cat which, to be honest, he kinda was. A surprised curse came out and Kaku was turned around to face his partner.

“I should punish you. Make you remember who's in charge.” The man snarled and Kaku sighed. He just wanted a shower, damn it.

“Listen, as eager as I am to take my punishment, can I please just go have my shower? Or like, can you make it quick so I can clean myself up? I haven’t even changed my clothes in days! While you might not care about smelling like a wet cat, I do!”

His glare held on stubbornly despite the tiny inkling of fear creeping up as Lucci narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly his arm was free but hands appeared on his throat, not choking him but merely holding him there. He could feel his heart quickened, pumping his blood down South. Lucci noticed this and, without saying anything, proceeded to surprise Kaku even more by leaning down and then their lips touched. Now Kaku, as trained as he was despite the young tender age of eighteen, was in every way a fast thinker. Nothing could justify the way his brain just shut down when Lucci kissed him. _Rob Lucci_ kissed him.

It wasn’t gentle or sensual, it was rough and hasty and forceful and Kaku couldn’t think. He only snapped out of his trance when Lucci decided he’d had enough kissing a dead fish and bit on his lips. Fangs drew blood and Kaku whimpered, opening his mouth. The thumbs on his throat circled gently, pleased with his obedience. However, he still needed a shower. He tugged on Lucci's shirt as a silent plea and the man, unwillingly, broke the kiss to glared at him, a ‘What now?’ clear on his face.

“I- Let me take a shower first. Please. I honestly smell like shit. And you like a wet cat that sat out in the rain for a whole day. Don’t give me that look. I am not letting anyone fuck me smelling like this.”

Kaku crossed his arm defensively as if that would help him keep Lucci out. A man could hope. After an excruciatingly long stare down, Lucci relented and pulled his young partner to the bathroom.

“The punishment doubled.”

He said when they were done stripping and Kaku sighed. As long as he got his long dued shower.

“Yes, sir. Whatever.”

To his subtle disappointment, they only showered. He thought, being as pent up as Lucci was, that the older man would actually fuck him the moment his underwear hit the floor. But well, he might have just let Kaku shower in peace because the faster he did it, the sooner he got to ‘punish' him.

True to his prediction, as soon as they left the bathroom, Lucci took hold of his neck again. Kaku shuddered when hot breaths came from behind him, blowing on his ear softly as his partner spoke.

“Either we go to my room now or we fuck right here. I don’t really care.”

Kaku felt his skin crawled wherever those fingers slid through. He sighed and sunk into the human body pillow behind him.

“Normal people start with a drink, you know.” A nip at his nape as a warning. “Alright, kitty. Let’s go to your room.”

He didn’t need to say twice. Lucci immediately dragged him to the older man's room. Kaku sighed, he was already told that he was like an old man enough times, he didn’t want to act like one too but damn. This was gonna drain all of his life force at once. When the door closed with a dull slam, clothes started to come off. Why did they even bother putting clothes on?

Lucci's lips met his hastily, while the man moved them to the bed. Okay this felt good but as the sign of fangs coming down on his _just stopped bleeding wound_ , Kaku had to stop him before things escalated. Lucci growled, not enjoying being interrupted once again.

“Okay ground rule. I am too tired so please, do as you like as long as there’s no long-term damage. Or anything that will last more than a day. I really don’t like working with wounds all over me. That means no biting, kitty. You know how strong your jaws are. You don’t want me to be weak and drag you down, do you?”

The older man huffed impatiently, leaning down to nip at the bare shoulder.

“Anything else, _princess?”_

Kaku chuckled and rounded his arms around the other’s neck. He leaned up to kiss Lucci and whispered against his lips.

“Nope. Go on.”

And Lucci went to town on his body. Kaku hummed as those thin lips travelled every inch of his body, from his neck down to his ankles. He moaned when fangs pressed down on his hipbone, hard enough to bruise but not to pierce, and he could feel Lucci smirked into his skin. The attacks became nips here and there and Kaku cursed internally because how would he explain the plethora of bruises on his fucking nape? Or wrists. Or- Ah, nevermind. He liked power and Lucci's was phenomenal. Who cared about bruises. He refused to call them kiss marks, however.

A “Lucci!” accidentally escaped him as he found out how sensitive his nipples were. His thrashing around was stopped with Lucci using his whole body to hold him down. He whimpered when lips came back to attack one of his nipples. It was too much on one side while the other too empty. He needed more and less at the same time and Lucci just _wouldn’t stop wouldn’t start wouldn’t-_

“Lucci, I swear if you don’t touch my other nipple I will kill you.” Kaku groaned when the man continued to ignore his other nub. Lucci looked up from where he was busy biting Kaku's reddened nipple.

“Talk to me like that one more time and I will make you come only from this.”

Kaku really wished he could do more than just look aggressive with his glare.

“Please.”

And Lucci gladly complied. Hands touching his pecs, pinching his nipples while lips clamped on that spot behind his ear. Kaku sighed in pleasure, his hands reached down to touch his own erection. Before he could move, however, Lucci whispered into his ear and damn how low could his voice go?

“I didn’t say you could touch. Did you forget that this was your punishment?”

Kaku so wished he had the power to kill Lucci. Removing his hand from his cock was the hardest thing he had done all night. So far anyway. Kaku turned his head so that their lips touched and bit down. Some might say that was a bit pouty and adorable but only if they decided they had lived long enough.

“Get on with it, then. Please. I'm getting sleepy over here.”

There were days when Kaku regretted the things he said. Tonight was one of those days. Just right after the words had left his mouth, Lucci, to Kaku's confusion, started to jerk him off. Very quickly, in fact. With ragged breaths leaving his mouth, Kaku searched for Lucci's lips. He was not feeling like feeding Lucci's ego by moaning his name like a prayer and so sealing his lips was the only choice. In hindsight, the lust and pleasure made his brain lose the ability to think and to find out he could just cover his own mouth instead of kissing Lucci as if they were making love. Either way. His climax was approaching and he held onto the older man's back like a lifeline and right before he came he could heard that sinful whisper again, “Kaku, come, now!” and he did, he came with a gasp and then the gasp turned into sobs. Because Lucci didn’t stop. He kept his hand moving and Kaku would deny crying but he did cry as he begged Lucci to stop.

“One more, Kaku. Come on.”

Lucci kissed his forehead, and if he was sober he would notice that the gesture was uncharacteristically gentle. But Kaku was busy crying and screaming and begging Lucci to _just please stop I can’t Lucci-_

But he could. He could and he did and his voice sounded so foreign screaming Lucci's name like the man was his God.

“You- You fucking asshole.” Kaku said between breaths, still coming down from his second orgasm.

Lucci sat up straight and smirked down at him and he just wanted to punch that stupid, sexy face. He would. As soon as his hips stopped jerking and his legs didn’t shake so violently anymore.

“I hope I woke you up, Kaku. Don’t rest so soon. I plan to get you cum until you’re dried.” Lucci leaned down again, his voice silky and poisonous. “And I won’t stop just because you can beg that prettily. Your punishment has only just begun, little lamb.” He gave Kaku's sweaty nape a small lick and the younger man just wanted to sink into the mattress and disappear.

Lucci chuckled as he moved to seat himself against the headboard. Kaku glared at his partner when he was pulled to lay on the other’s lap.

“Lucci, I swear I will strangle you. Once I can move again. Can I just suck you off and be done for tonight? I’ll even let you fuck my mouth. Please. I really can’t come again.” He mumbled into the toned thigh under his head. Everything about Lucci screamed power and Kaku just couldn’t get enough. But he was tired and had just come twice.

Lucci hummed, considering his options while his hand absentmindedly played with the soft red hair. Kaku was half asleep when he heard that deep voice again.

“I’ll let you off tonight. But I expect you to be nice and ready for me this Saturday night. Your punishment still stands, after all.”

Kaku would’ve probably widened his eyes in shock at the sudden realization of how cuddly they were being if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was dead tired and sleeping sounded so much more compelling than reacting to anything. However. There was his hobby of finding ways to rile his partner up and he couldn’t just pass up on this chance.

“Why, kitty, if I didn’t know any better I would say you’re trying to get a date with me.” He said, poking at that perfect abdomen that he wasn’t one bit jealous of. The owner of said abs took hold of his straying finger and grunted.

“Keep up that attitude and I might rethink my decision to let you off the hook temporarily.”

With a laugh, Kaku rolled over to settle down on the soft pillow, sighing contentedly. He could feel Lucci's stare burning into his skull and Kaku might have been a little bit giddy.

“If you kick me out I will strangle you. Or die trying. And stop glowering at me, you grumpy cat. Sleep, because in case you forgot we actually have to wake up at four every damn day now.”

He tucked himself in and sunk into the soft, warm mattress. After a minute of silence, Lucci turned off the light and laid down next to him.

They might have curled into each other at some point during the night, but neither would acknowledge that came morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put on the second part when I figure out how to write better sex than this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
